


Talk to me, Brother

by Diana924



Category: True Blood, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drakar, F/M, Kid Fic, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Strange Relatives, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Il lago si trovava tra la loro casa e Kattegat ma era nascosto e siccome vi erano pochi pesci quasi nessuno vi si recava.</i>
  <br/>
  <i> <br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me, Brother

Il lago si trovava tra la loro casa e Kattegat ma era nascosto e siccome vi erano pochi pesci quasi nessuno vi si recava.  
\- Eric, aspettami Eric! – urlò Floki mentre cercava di raggiungere il fratello maggiore, solo perché Eric era più grande di due anni non voleva dire che l’altro si fermasse ad aspettarlo.  
\- Corri fratellino, corri! – si sentì rispondere e accelerò il passo, sapeva dove fosse diretto suo fratello, solo per una volta voleva arrivare prima di lui o anche con lui.  
Quando lo raggiunse Eric era già seduto sulla sponda del lago e guardava nella sua direzione con un sorriso divertito. – Lo dirò a papà, dirò a papà che mi lasci da solo e che non mi aspetti, papà non vuole che mi lasci solo – lo minacciò prima di sedersi a sua volta, questa volta non si sarebbe seduto accanto a lui come sempre.

\- Non è vero e comunque papà non vuole essere disturbato per questo – rispose prontamente Eric, sapeva bene di essere nel torto, che il suo compito era badare al fratello minore, Floki non è come gli altri, devi badare a lui perché sei il maggiore gli ricordava sempre suo padre ed Eric sapeva che aveva ragione: Floki era diverso dagli altri bambini, era … altro, non conosceva le parole giuste ma lo sapeva, lo sapeva suo padre e lo sapevano anche gli altri bambini. - L’hai portata, vero? – chiese cambiando discorso.  
\- Certo che sì, ora guarda, arriverà fin laggiù – rispose Floki mostrandogli una barchetta di legno che aveva intagliato con le sue mani, suo padre lo incoraggiava sempre ad intagliare o ad aiutarlo nella costruzione di navi, sebbene fosse il minore era evidente che fosse il più dotato e che avrebbe ereditato l’attività paterna mentre Eric … lui aveva altri doni.  
Si avvicinò lentamente alla sponda dell’acqua e in silenzio fece scivolare l’oggetto dalle sue mani fino alla superficie dell’acqua che si increspò dolcemente, il tempo di soffiarci sopra e la barchetta iniziò lentamente a muoversi, la prua aveva una polena i cui occhi sembravano veri da quanto il lavoro era stato preciso.

\- Ce l’hai fatta, ce l’hai fatta fratellino! – urlò Eric prima di sedersi accanto a lui e Floki gli rivolse un sorriso radioso prima di incupirsi di colpo, Eric era abituato ai bruschi cambi d’umore di suo fratello. – Non io Eric, gli dei lo stanno facendo – rispose prima che suo fratello lo abbracciasse.  
  


***

  
\- … E allora prese il martello e con forza iniziò a colpire i presenti! – urlò Vhil mentre i suoi figli ridevano con gli occhi brillanti, niente divertiva i due bambini che ascoltare il loro padre che narrava gli antichi miti.  
\- Io da grande sarò un guerriero, esattamente come Thor – proclamò Eric con una risata prima di rannicchiarsi sotto la pelliccia, il corpo del fratello attaccato al suo, in casa non c’era abbastanza posto e i due bambini dividevano il letto.

\- E tu Floki? Vuoi essere un guerriero anche tu? – chiese Vhil prima di prendere i suoi strumenti per misurare il corso delle stelle, Floki non era come i due bambini Lothbrok o il suo primogenito: era silenzioso bizzarro e quando parlava c’erano dei momenti in cui lui stesso suo padre, si sentiva a disagio.  
\- No padre, io però costruirò le navi su cui viaggerà Eric, cambierò il modo di costruire navi – rispose il suo secondogenito con orgoglio, si vedevano solo gli occhi perché tutto il corpo era ormai sotto la pelliccia.

\- Un guerriero e un costruttore, dunque l’esperimento è riuscito? – chiese, non aveva dovuto spiegare nulla a suo figlio durante il lavoro: Floki sapeva come fare, ogni singolo dettaglio di quella barchetta era stato curato da lui.  
\- Perfettamente papà, Floki farà strada – rispose Eric prima che gli occhi di entrambi cominciassero a farsi pesanti e Vhil uscisse per continuare il suo lavoro.  
  


***

  
Il messaggio era semplice: vediamoci al solito posto al calar della luna.  
Floki lo aveva letto riconoscendo esattamente chi lo aveva scritto ma era impossibile: Eric era morto, era nel Valhalla, questo a Kattegat lo sapevano tutti. Però si era comunque recato al lago senza sapere bene ma sentiva di doverlo fare.  
\- Sei arrivato – disse una voce quando raggiunse il lago e per un istante si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene: lui era morto, questo lo sapevano tutti, eppure … eppure Eric era lì, di fronte a lui, vestito per la battaglia e lo stava aspettando.  
\- Sei morto – disse, quella era un’illusione, un’illusione degli spiriti del bosco o degli dei, non lo sapeva ma sapeva che suo fratello era morto. Eppure quello era Eric, suo fratello Eric ma allo stesso tempo c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, un cambiamento che non riusciva a comprendere ma che avvertiva.

\- Non sono morto, non come intendi tu fratellino, ora ascoltami bene: non dirai a nessuno di avermi visto, io ti verrò a visitare sempre dopo il tramonto ma nessuno deve sapere che sono stato qui – si era esercitato prima di recarsi a Kattegat, doveva essere perfettamente in grado di ammaliare suo fratello senza errori e sapeva bene quanto la mente di Floki fosse particolare, lo sapeva fin da bambino, lui era cambiato ed anche suo fratello ma sotto certi aspetti erano rimasti uguali.  
\- Lo farò, ti serve qualcosa fratello? – gli chiese Floki, era come essere tornati bambini, quando si recavano la sera al lago per poi nuotare, quando Vhil era insieme agli altri impegnato in qualche guerra e la mamma era già in Hel. Ridevano, si schizzavano l’acqua e poi osservavano la luna raccontandosi storie, o quelle che Vhil narrava loro o storie che lui inventava in quell’istante, con Floki che si lamentava sempre: non sai raccontare come papà, voglio una storia di papà, non una delle tue.

\- Nient’altro, stammi bene fratellino e … tornerò a breve – lo salutò prima di allontanarsi, quando lo aveva abbracciato aveva sentito quella sensazione e mai e poi avrebbe attaccato suo fratello, lo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio finché Godric non si fosse annoiato del luogo, e da quel che aveva capito potevano volerci decenni, ma finché poteva avrebbe continuato a prendersi cura di Floki, lo aveva promesso a suo padre e avrebbe tenuto fede alla parola data, poteva essere cambiato ma una promessa in punto di morte era sacra pensò Eric prima di allontanarsi silenzioso.


End file.
